


Not Enough

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [34]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is suffering from not enough<br/>prompt: not enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Lee was tired, frustrated, and in a general bad mood. The last few days even the crew had started to steer clear of him, a clear indication he wasn't in the best frame of mind. He was clearly suffering from a case of not enough. Not enough sleep. Not enough to eat. Not enough time off. Not enough time with Harry. Not enough of a lot of things he needed to keep him sane and functioning. He was certain the crew was counting the days until he went on leave and he'd be able to rectify his not enough situation.


End file.
